Nalu One Shots!
by lanybug135
Summary: Just a string of one shots, mostly Nalu but some Jerza, GaLe, and Gruvia to come! Some fluff, angst, ect. Rated T for later on language and some heavy topics that involve alcohol ect. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Pancakes

**Hey so this is my first fanfiction so please give me your honest opinions on it! This is also a oneshot but I might continue it if i feel like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I proof read this a couple times but i suck at that so yea xD Enjoy~**

"NATSU!"

Why was this happening. Why her?

"N-natsu! Please wake up! No you CAN'T leave me!"

She loved him! How could he leave her? He was always supposed to come out of situations okay, so why wasn't he moving!?

"N-natsu….no...p-please…"

It wasn't supposed to end like this, she couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore. God, why was this happening?

"...please…."

 _lucy..._

Someone was calling her.

 _Lucy…_

It was louder now, more panicked.

 _LUCY!_

"NO!..." She woke up in her bed in a panic, tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy!"

She was crying uncontrollably now, tears streaming down her face in rivers. She tried to stop but couldn't. She felt so weak. The dream had felt so real. She swore it had been real, but it couldn't have been because Natsu was here. Wait. Natsu was here! He was ALIVE! She grabbed at him like a madman, trying to close the little distance left between them.

"Natsu, it w-was horrible, " She said with a shaky voice," I was fighting s-someone and then lost my balance a-and you dove in front of me and took the blow a-and y...you..!"

Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into uncontrollable sobs. It broke Natsu's heart to see her like this. He already knew what had happened to him in her dream. After all, he had a dream similar to this one before. He had been fighting and Lucy had been injured and killed. After that he had wanted to see her and hold her in his arms forever. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts and held onto Lucy tighter feeling as if he wasn't close enough to her.

"Lucy... hey, I'm okay, I'm here. There's no reason to be sad anymore. I'm not going anywhere, I swear to Mavis I'm not going anywhere." Natsu whispered as he put his chin onto of her head.

What he had said was true, he was never going to leave her, never ever NEVER. A life without Lucy was even more heartbreaking than watching her crying like this, but was he really that important to her? I mean, he knew that Lucy cared about him, she cared about almost everyone, but for her to just burst into tears like this over a dream? It didn't really seem like her.

"SShhhhh…." He said as he pulled her onto him as he laid down on the bed, "it's okay Luce…"

They sat there for a while holding each other in a calming silence. Lucy had stopped crying but her voice was still shaky when she spoke again.

"N-nat..su…" She whispered, "p-promise me something…?"

"Hhmm…?" He mumbled while combing her beautiful, blonde hair.

"Promise me that you'll never l-leave me, no matter w-what?" She started to relax into his chest as her eyelids began to feel heavy.

Natsu was taken by surprise when she asked him, but didn't hesitate when he answered. "Of course Luce, forever and always."

 _Forever and always,_ He repeated in his head.

When her breathing evened out and was sure that she was asleep he whispered in the quietest voice "I love you Luce."

As they both slowly fell asleep in each others arms, their breathing together as one, Natsu realized that Lucy was the one, forever and always.

The next morning Lucy woke up to shuffling around her apartment. She moaned as she sat up and looked around. She saw Natsu walking into the bathroom and memories from last night came flooding back.

 _Nightmares, Natsu, Promises…._

Her mind then stopped as she remembered hearing four words that she thought she would never here.

 _I love you Luce_

She blushed madly and sat there for a moment before getting knew Natsu didn't mean for her to hear them but she did and it drove her crazy. She decided to make pancakes to get her mind off of things, she wasn't ready to talk about what happened last night. Especially since Natsu had never seen her like that before, I mean he has but this time was different. She shook her head to clear it. She had heard the shower turn on so she figured she would surprise Natsu with the pancakes as a sort of thank you for what he had done for her last night.

After getting the ingredients out, she mixed them together and turned on the stove. As she put the batter in the pan she hummed a song that her mom had taught her when she was a young girl. She hadn't sung or hummed it ever since her father died. It reminded her too much of her mom, but this time it helped her calm down and soon she was singing along to the tune wholeheartedly as she plopped the last of the batter into the pan.

As she put the last pancake on the plate she got to the last line of the song and sang it with all her might. The song filled her with joy and hope, something she hadn't truly felt for a while. When she finished she felt arms wrap around her waist and knew immediately who it was. They didn't say anything for a while but just sat there in a comfortable silence. Natsu seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about what had happened last night and she was grateful for that.

"I, uh, m-made some pancakes if you w-want any…" Lucy stuttered as Natsu let go.

She resisted the urge to grab his hand and wrap his arms around her again. Why did she feel like doing that all of the sudden? And why did she let him wrap his arms around her waist? Natsu made her feel so weird sometimes, ugh, why did Natsu have to be such an idiot?

"Wow, really Luce? Thanks!" He said excitedly as he sat down and shoved a whole pancake into his mouth.

"No problem." She giggled as she watched him eat 3 more pancakes.

"Yo, Luce, aren't you going to have any?" He mumbled as he shoved another pancake into his mouth.

"Nah, I'm not all that hungry, have as many as you like." she chuckled at him as she started to clean up the pan and bowl she used to make the pancakes.

Later on, when Natsu was in a food coma on her couch she looked at him and smiled.

She was undoubtedly happy and content right then and there. These were the moments she loved the most. This is how she wanted it to be for the rest of her life.

With Natsu, _Forever and Always_.

She liked the sound of that.

 **So yea! Again PLEASE review and criticize! I could really use some pointers! Anyways thanks for reading if you got this far xD ~Lanybug135**


	2. Chapter 2: Fears

**Hey guys! So I got a couple of reviews. First off, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! It means the world to me! Second of all, I realized that a sentence was cut out of a paragraph and I'm REALLY SORRY I will try my best to proof-read my stuff better! And third of all, the first short story was a little weird. It kinda went a little off topic and I didn't really stay with one theme so in this chapter i'm going to really try to keep to one theme thing so yea! Sorry for the long note. ONE LAST THING I PROMISE! This doesn't really relate to the first one shot. At first I wanted it to but I changed my mind halfway through it so yea**

Fears

When Natsu got home he was exhausted. I mean EXHAUSTED. It's not like the job was hard, it was just long and tiring. After him and Lucy had collected the reward they went straight home. When Natsu walked into lucy's apartment with her she told him angrily that she was NOT letting him stay the night at her house.

"Aww Luce but why no-"

"Natsu, I'm not going to deal with you right now," Lucy cut him off, " I already told you that you just can't!"

"But I don't sleep good in my bed!" He whined back.

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!" She shouted angrily as she prepared her signature move,"Lucy, KICK!"

And that's how Natsu had a footprint on his butt that looked suspiciously like a certain Lucy's.

When he finally got into his bed, he thought we would have no trouble at all sleeping. He was wrong. For at least two hours he tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Eventually he found one that was good enough and had slowly fallen into a troubled sleep.

He was standing in a room. The room had three pictures. One of Igneel, another of the everybody in the guild, and the last was a picture of lucy.

He slowly walked up to the picture of the guild. He studied it for a moment. The picture looked chaotic, sad almost. Everyone looked panicked and the picture was blurry.

"Huh, that's weird," he thought," maybe if I could pick it up I can get a closer look…"

He reached out and touched the picture. There was a flash of light and then he was at the guild hall. Everyone around him was either running, crying, panicking, or having a break down.

"What's going on?!" He thought.

Just then he heard a low rumble. As soon as he saw what was happening he eyes widened in fear. Achnogolia was there, ripping apart the guild members one by one. He saw Erza get grabbed and screamed but nothing came out. He heard her scream as the black dragon ripped her head off. It's next victim was Gray. One by one they were killed and Natsu couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even move.

When he saw Lucy get picked up he heard her scream his name. He tried to call back but couldn't do anything. _LUCY_ he tried to scream as he watched in horror as her body was thrown at the ground by Achnogolia. Right before her body hit the ground he was back in the room.

He let out a choked scream lying on the ground feeling helpless. He was shaking like crazy and couldn't get Lucy's scream out of his head.

"W-what just happened?!" He exclaimed.

He looked up at the picture of the guild. It was now in black and white. He let out another choked sob.

Natsu sat on the ground beneath the picture of the guild trying to catch his breath, sifting through what just happened. He knew it wasn't real, what had happened, he must be dreaming.

"If i'm just dreaming then I can just wake up, right?" He thought as he pinched himself.

"Why won't I wake up?!" He yelled irritated.

After a couple tries Natsu gave up in irritation. When he had calmed down he walked over to the picture of Igneel. It was glowing. It was almost like it wanted him to touch it, but did he want to? After what happened in the last one...

He hesitantly reached out a shaky hand to the picture of his father.

"Please," he thought," I just want to wake up…"

He then touched the picture and the flash of light came again, only, stronger this time. He opened his eyes to Wendy crying on the ground next to his father.

"I-igneel?" He whispered as he stared at his father's lifeless body

"N-Natsu, I-i'm sorry, I t-tried everything I c-could. I couldn't s-save him." she cried," I'm sorry."

He fell to his knees and let out a choked sob. Here his father was and he was dead. He had lost Igneel. _Again_. Why was this happening!? First his friends now his father?!He let out another sob as he remembered that this was just a dream, but it felt so real. Why was he doing this to himself? Just as he was about to look at his father's face he was back in the room, out of breath, crying.

He cursed loudly as he shook. When he was stable again he looked at the picture. Now Igneels picture was black and white. Lucy's picture was glowing now.

"God, why can't I just WAKE UP?!" He screamed as he stood up shaking his head crying.

With his hand he reached out to the picture. The flash of light this time was almost blinding. He let out a small yelp as he hit the ground. It was hard, like stone. when he opened his eyes he saw Zeref standing in front of him, death in his eyes. Natsu heard someone running and calling his name. He identified it immediately.

"L-lucy, no, please d-don't" he pleaded. He couldn't bare anymore pain.

Zeref brought his hand down and Natsu closed his eyes and braced himself but instead heard a yelp and a thud as something hit the ground.

"LUCY!" He screamed as he opened his eyes and saw Lucy laying on the ground next to him.

Her body was bloody and lifeless. It's like something awakened within him. He lost all reason. He lost control. He looked at Zeref with tears streaming down his face. He stood up and threw a kick at him. Zeref dodged. Natsu then let out a blood curdling scream as he threw punch after punch at Zeref. None of them hit him. Right when he was about to throw another punch at Zeref, he said his name

 _Natsu..._

He said it again but his voice didn't watch him anymore.

 _Natsu?_

The voice was louder. He cried out trying desperately to wake up from this nightmare.

 _Natsu!?_

"Please," He pleaded as his vision became lighter," Lucy, please, h-help me!"

 _NATSU!?_

He opened his eyes to see Lucy looking at him with brown eyes covered with worry and tears.

"L-lucy," he whispered

"N-natsu? Are you okay? You haven't been at the guild and it's past lunch. We were all starting to worry about you so I decided to come check on y-" She was cut off as Natsu pulled her close to him like she could disappear at any moment.

"N-natsu…?" She was about to ask him what was wrong but she was afraid to say anything else. He seemed so fragile like this so she just silently hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while until Natsu had calmed down.

"Lucy," He whispered, " Ill never loose you, NEVER."

She was taken aback when he said that.She held on tighter to Natsu.

She didn't know what was wrong but she knew that right here, right now, Natsu needed her. And that was all the reason she needed to be there.

 **Sooooo Yea! Please, review, criticize, let me know how I can improve my writing! Really sorry for any grammar issues again. Anyways, Thanks for reading! ~Lanybug135**


	3. Chapter 3: Counting

**Hello again! So I am very proud of this one! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed! It means ALOT!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything from _FairyTale, sadly ;D_**

It was late, Natsu was bored and depressed, what else was he supposed to do? He was tired of trying to choose one or the other. There was Lisanna, an old friend who he could always rely on and then there was Lucy. Gosh Lucy, where does he begin. Well she's weird that's a start. She's also really girly and fun to make fun of. GUH! Why was it so hard to choose?!

He took another swig of whiskey. He pictured Lisanna's face. Her pure white hair, her blue eyes, her gracefulness.

He heard the lock on the door click and heard it open.

"Natsu?"

He pictured Lucy's face, her blonde hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her clumsiness, her _perfection._

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

He was so done! Why couldn't he just _choose?_ It was only two people! Why was it so hard? It was a fifty fifty chance that he would get it right so why couldn't he just come right out and say that he liked one of them? UGH!

"Natsu, put the whiskey bottle down _right now."_

He liked the feeling of the cool burn of the whiskey going down his throat, It made him feel like he was flying, like he had wings that could take him anywhere. Right now it felt like he was flying so high that he would never touch the ground.

"Natsu! I told you NOW!"

He didn't want to stop, he couldn't. Every time he told himself that everything was okay, that everything would even itself out, he would just break down, like someone hit a switch inside of him that turned him off. When that happened he wouldn't turn back on for days. He would isolate himself from everyone, trying to hide the inner demons that he was fighting.

"Natsu, I need you to listen to me."

But he didn't want to listen, he just wanted to fly away.

"You have to focus on my voice, are you listening?"

He was listening but the voice in his head kept telling him to just sleep. He didn't need anyone, he could do what he wanted, but some part of him told him to keep listening.

"Natsu, do you remember where you are?"

He was at Lucy's house, one of his favorite places. He didn't know why he chose this place to get wasted, he just wandered here without thought.

"Do you remember what you were doing before this?"

What he had been doing before this? Thinking. Thinking was dangerous for Natsu. His mind would just keep going back to the same people, and the voice would keep telling him to get the whiskey. It told him the whiskey would help. It never did.

"Natsu, I'm going to call somebody, is that okay?"

He didn't care what happened, he just wanted to sleep for now. He was just so tired.

"Natsu. Stay with me. You can't sleep."

Why?! Why couldn't he sleep? God it was hard to stay awake now. Darkness clouded his vision for a moment.

"Natsu, I need you to count to 1000. Can you do that?"

Why did he need to count to 1000? God this was dumb! The darkness threatened to take over.

"Natsu, count."

UGH. Fine. _One, two, three, four..._

He had gotten to 20 when there was a knock at the door. Natsu ignored it and kept heard a conversation between two girls. One of them sounded very stern. The other sounded panicked.

 _Twenty-two, twenty -three, twenty-four, twenty-five…_

He was getting tired again. GOSH he was tired. He had a pounding headache and just wanted to drift into a dreamless sleep. He couldn't take anymore nightmares. He'd had enough of those lately.

 _Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine…_

He felt himself being raised off the ground by two strong arms. The darkness was at the corners of his eyes, reaching out to him in a lullaby of shadows. He felt someone slap him. He didn't care. It's not like it mattered. If he couldn't decide between two girls then he should be able to take a slap or two.

 _Seventy, seventy-one, seventy-two, seventy-three…_

"Lucy I think we should let him sleep. He's… he's been through enough today…"

 _One hundred, one hundred -one…_

"Natsu, you can stop counting now. You can sleep."

No, he didn't want to sleep now. He was afraid of the darkness, its lullaby didn't seem welcoming anymore. It's shadows didn't seem happy. They had sharp corners and terrifying faces. He wanted to run away from them. He needed to fly away. Where was the whiskey?! DANG IT!

 _Two Hundred ten, two hundred eleven…_

He heard someone murmur a goodnight and a door close. He flinched at the click. Gosh his head hurt.

"Natsu...you should stop counting...you can sleep now..the darkness isn't going to hurt you."

NO! It DID want to hurt him! He had to get away!

He felt two warm arms wrap around him. _Lucy?_ What was she doing? She had to get away from the darkness too! She couldn't get hurt because of him! She had to run! Why didn't she see the danger she was in?!

 _Five hundred fifty, five hundred fifty-one…_

Natsu started to sob and tried to tell Lucy to leave, to get away but it came out as a choked cry as he sat there helpless. He didn't want her to get hurt….

"Natsu, please, just sleep. I'll scared the monsters away. They can't get to you, not when I'm here."

He didn't understand. His head hurt so bad. He wanted to sleep, but the shadows, they wanted to hurt him, they wanted to hurt Lucy…

"It's okay Natsu, it's okay…"

They shadows began to fall back and were replaced by a light. They were gone. The light was so welcoming, so warm. It wasn't blinding, but it wasn't small.

"Ssshhhh…"

 _Seven hundred eighty, seven hundred eighty-one…._

His eyes started to droop as he felt himself relax.

 _Nine hundred twenty…_

The shadows weren't going to hurt him anymore.

 _Nine hundred ninety-eight, nine hundred ninety-nine…_

He was safe.

 _Lucy saved him._

 ** _Hoped you enjoyed! ~Lanybug135_**


	4. Chapter 4: Cherry Blossoms

**GUYS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR REVIEW** **AND STUFF! I owe A TON OF THANKS to my best friends Lizzy and Emy! They helped me a lot with this chapter and** **previous chapters! THANKS GUYS! Also! Sorry for not updating for like 3 days! I really tried to update! This chapter took a while to edit and write and stuff so yeah. ANYWAYS onto the chapter! Hope you like it! Also remember to tell me how i'm doing! Anywhosies, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything from** ** _Fairy Tale._**

Lucy loved the cherry blossom trees. She thought they were beautiful. They gave her this warm feeling inside of her by just looking at them. They reminded her of him. They made her happy, just like he did.

There was a cherry blossom tree on a hill not too far from the guild which she visited everyday before going home, well, when it's flowers were blooming.

When she got to the tree she plopped down to where she could oversee all of Magnolia. She looked up at the flowers. The beautiful pink flowers. Man, were they stunning. They reminded her of Natsu.

 _Natsu…_

Man she loved him. She would never admit that out loud, but he was almost always on her mind. He made her go crazy when he smiled at her, it was like a fire burning brighter and brighter. It made her want to melt every time.

She reached up and grabbed a flower from the tree and smiled to herself. The sun was starting to set. This was the best spot to watch the sunset. She watched as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon. and watched the stars slowly start to twinkle and come out.

Lucy felt her eyes start to droop but didn't think to much of it because she was looking at the flower.

She couldn't get Natsu out of her mind as she stared into the flower. She loved him so much. Sometimes she just wanted to run up to him and hold him and never let go. Maybe she'd do that tonight. Maybe she'd finally tell Natsu her feelings. How would he react?

Her eyes started to feel heavier. She'd tell him tomorrow. Right now she wanted to just sit here and enjoy herself.

As she stared into the flower and thought of Natsu, she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A couple hours passed by before Natsu began to worry. She wasn't at the guild hall and she wasn't at her apartment so where was she?

 _Where is she,_ He thought as he walked up the hill, _It's not like she could've just disappeared out of thin air..._

When he reached the top of the hill he saw her laying on the ground.

"Lucy?" He stopped when he realized she was asleep by the tree.

 _She's such an idiot…_

He smiled as he looked at Lucy.

As much as Natsu wanted to admit he loved Lucy, he would never say it out loud. He just wasn't ready.

Lucy shivered in her sleep as the wind started to pick up. Natsu put the scarf Igneel gave to him around Lucy's neck. She almost immediately stopped and settled down into sleep again.

He studied her for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. Man he loved her.

 _Someday,_ he thought _, someday I'll tell you how I feel Luce, I promise…._

He sat there with her pulled into him as he looked up at the stars.

 _I'll take care of her Aquarius,_ he smiled, _I swear…_

Somewhere in the sky, he saw a star twinkle. He knew it was Aquarius. He smiled up at it and thought, _Thank you Aquarius...thank you..._

Natsu wordlessly and carefully picked Lucy up off the ground and started to make his way back to her apartment. He didn't care if people saw them. He wanted them to know that Lucy was his. Lucy started to stir in her sleep and lazily wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Man, he loved her.

When they got back to her apartment he laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He stood up and looked at her. He was about to leave when he was stopped by a hand tugging on his shirt. He looked back and saw Lucy looking to the side and blushing.

"Y-you don't have to leave." She mumbled, her face as red as a tomato.

He looked at her and tried to hide the blush he felt coming on.

She looked up and met Natsu's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. It was as if they could find the secrets of the universe in each other's eyes. Natsu never wanted to look away. He decided to break the silence.

"Ok."

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Lucy's hand and looked at her. She smiled as she pulled him towards her. She rested her forehead on his and smiled. Natsu knew what he had to do.

He quietly closed the space between them and pulled her into him as he kissed her.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't short either. It felt like a thousand sparks were igniting all at once. It was perfect.

When they pulled away, they sat there smiling, both still in a daze from what just happened. Lucy then broke the silence.

"Hey, um, Natsu?" She said hesitantly.

"Hmm..?" He said, still in awe from what just happened.

"I….I think I love you…"

He paused, snapping out of his daze. He chuckled and smiled, "Really? Because I know that I love you."

 **Yup so there's that! Sorry that it wasn't as long this time! Thanks again for reading! Untill next time! ~Lanybug135**


	5. Chapter 5: Rain

**So we meet again! I am SO proud of this chapter! I worked really hard on it so I hope you guys like it! Again, please review and rate and favorite ect.! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I try my best to proof read! So yea! Onto the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING** **from** ** _fairy tale_** **.**

It'd been 10 years since Layla Heartfillia had died, leaving her daughter and husband behind, 17 if you counted the tenrou island incident, but Lucy didn't. Lucy looked around the guild hall and smiled at her friends, the people who took her in when she had nowhere else to go, who gave her something to hold onto when she thought the world was falling apart around her. She gazed into the mug of tea she had been cradling. She gave the cup a small twirl and watched the dark liquid spin around until it stopped. She took a meager sip. She felt the drink warm her as it went down her throat. She heard the rain outside hitting the ground in a rhythmic pitter-pat, pitter-pat. She had better get going before the rain picked up if she wanted to see her mother's grave. She took her still half full mug and set it on the wooden bar for Mirajane to clean. She was halfway out the door when she felt someone's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Natsu muttered softly as he pulled her to the side and made her face him," why ya leaving so early?" Lucy could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"I need to work on my novel." She lied as she looked at the ground hoping he wouldn't question her further.

Natsu tried to catch her eye, concern written on his face. "Luce, what's wrong?"

"Natsu," she whispered, her voice quivered slightly as she brushed his welcoming hand off her shoulder,"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

He looked at her, trying to sift through the emotions written on her face before nodding hesitantly, letting her walk out the doors. Lucy felt eyes on her back as she left. She hoped the rain would hide her tears as she slowly walked to the graveyard.

She was one of the few people outside today. She quickened her pace as the wind howled in her ear.

With every step she took, she felt her chest tighten, as if there was an impending doom awaiting her at her mother's grave. The world around her began to fall apart, piece by piece.

She quickened her pace as the graveyard began to come into view. She passed through the endless sheets of rain and ran to the pavilion tears streaming down her face. Why did she do this alone? Why didn't she tell someone, why? She should've told Natsu. She was such an idiot. She thought she was strong but in reality she needed him. She knew he would've understood so why did she push him away? "N-natsu, i'm sorry…" She shivered as she continued to sob.

Natsu was talking to Lisanna when he heard her. She was sobbing somewhere. "Lucy?". He started to jog out into the rain, leaving Lisanna behind with a hurt expression on her face. He would apologize to her later, right now Lucy needed him. Her voice was faint but he could still hear it. What was wrong? He had to get to her. The sky lit up as lightning flashed. A loud boom followed close behind. He ran faster.

Why did she think she could do this on her own? There was a flash and a loud boom as the storm grew. The rain was unforgiving as it pelted down like a wave of bullets. Lucy started to shiver and cursed herself softly for not bringing a coat."I-i'm sorry…" she whispered between sobs, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

He heard her again, this time it was louder, he was getting closer. He cursed loudly as he ran faster. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, making it look like day. The rain continued to pour down. "Lucy!" he barked through the raging wind. _I'm coming._ He thought as he pushed himself through the rain.

She trudged to her mother's grave, feeling a knew heaviness in her chest. She felt breathless as she forced herself to look at her mother's grave. She fell to her knees and looked at the beautifully, handcrafted gravestone.

 _In loving memory of:_

 _Layla Heartfillia_

 _x748 - x777_

 _Mother, wife, daughter._

 _You will be dearly missed._

She wept her mother's name, clinging to the gravestone. "Layl-la, mom, m-mom, mom-my, whe-re did y-you go. Wh-hy did you g-go?! I'm sorry, i'm sorry…"

Natsu sprinted faster ignoring the stinging in his legs. He felt the blood pumping through his veins. adrenaline surging through him in massive ripples, pushing him faster with each step. He needed to get to her. He needed to go faster. He heard her again. His heart twisted into a knot as he lept over a puddle. "Lucy, i'm coming," He bleated as he jumped the graveyard fence. _Please._

Lucy heard footsteps as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "N-natsu?" she cried as she saw a silhouette running towards her in a mighty dash like a runner finishing a marathon. She was sure it was him. She stood up and took small, shaky steps towards him. "Nats-su, please…" she pleaded.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he ran to her full speed.

 _splash splash splash slop splash_

They collided, arms finding each other in the blinding rain. She relaxed into his welcoming chest and sobbed.

"I-i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, Natsu i'm sorry..." Her voice was drowned out by the rain.

"Lucy," He interjected, " I'm here, it's okay. It's okay..."

Lucy began to wail harder. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve him. The rain lightened. Natsu's chest tightened, feeling helpless as Lucy cried in his arms.

"Lucy," he spoke, " It's okay, you're not alone, i'm here, it's alright…"

It almost killed Natsu to see Lucy in this state. She seemed so fragile that he was afraid to speak her name. He engulfed her in his arms trying to hide her from the world, wanting to protect her at every cost. Lucy was his, and if he didn't protect her, who would? Natsu looked up as the dark clouds shied away and the sun took over the sky once more.

 _Layla,_ he thought as he held Lucy tighter, _I'll take care of her…._

 _I promise..._

 ** _So yea! Hope you liked it! ~Lanybug135_**

 ** _(Thanks for reading!)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Walk in the Park?

**Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE 2 WEEKS! Thanksgiving got in the way and yea i didn't have access to a computer or laptop because i was at my family's house. ANYWHOOSIES! I'm going to try and post another chapter tomorrow or later tonight. ALSO! I might be starting a series! Stay tuned in to see if I will actually** **go through with it!**

 **ANYWAYS! Onto the chapter! It's not the best but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! Enjoy!**

Natsu's POV

"Oy, Happy, ya wanna go to the park?"

It was after lunch and Natsu had time to kill before going to work at fairytale, the local pizza place, at 3. His friend, ice princess (also known as Gray), had to visit his uncle in the hospital so he was filling in for him. The blue cat meowed happily and started for the door of their 2nd floor apartment. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and strolled out to the hallway. He locked his door and made his way downstairs where he was greeted by his landlord.

"Headin out Natsu?"

Natsu smiled and nodded. Gramps, or Makarov Dreyar, had taken him in after his father had died when Natsu was only seven years old. Makarov had spiky, white hair on each side of his head with a matching white mustache.

"Yeah, Happy here wants to go to the park." He replied, a hand on the door nob.

Gramps nodded and continued to read the newspaper he was reading prior. Natsu glanced at the headline. It read: _Heartfillia Heir, Lucy Heartfillia, Suddenly Gone?!_

It had a picture of a girl about his age with blonde hair and determined, brown eyes.

'Hmm, weird...' Natsu thought as he turned the doorknob and left for the park.

Lucy's POV

It was after lunchtime on a Friday. Lucy had just moved to Magnolia and she was already in love with the town. It was a sunny day with a few white, fluffy clouds here and there. She was walking her dog, Plue, in the park when a blue cat came running at her. As she tried to move out of the way, the cat ran between her legs, causing her to trip and fall on her butt.

"Ouchhieee…" She moaned as she stood up, Plue waiting in the grass, patiently, for them to continue their walk.

"Oy!" A male voice called from behind," You okay?"

Lucy turned around and saw a boy around 17 or 18 years old with pink spiky hair sticking out in all directions. Lucy also couldn't help but notice how well built he was. He smiled apologetically as he walked up to her.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered, feeling her face warm up, her stomach doing flips as he smiled at her, "w-was that your cat?"

He looked to the ground, smiling sheepishly, "uh, yeah...sorry that he tripped ya, he can get outta hand sometimes."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at his misfortune, she giggled as she spoke,"It's okay, Plue here can get a little out of hand sometimes too." She shrugged her head in the direction of her white German shepard.

There was a short silence before he cleared his throat,"I'm Natsu, by the way." He smiled at her, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Lucy smiled back trying to not get lost in his eyes.

"Lucy," She replied, reaching her hand out in a welcoming introduction. He politely, but confidently, shook her hand. He let his hand linger on hers for a moment causing Lucy to blush. "S-sorry, Natsu apologized as he put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled at the ground. Lucy then grabbed a receipt from her purse and a pen. She handed them to the pinkette.

"W-would you mind writing down your, uh, number, so maybe we, er, maybe we could hang out or something?" She stuttered, feeling embarrassed for asking. Natsu blushed and nodded his head.

"Sure!" He exclaimed as he quickly jotted down 10 numbers. He quickly handed her the paper and the pen.

They stood there for a moment as Lucy made sure to safely put away the old receipt carefully so it wouldn't rip.

"Well, I haveta go find my cat, but ill talk to you later?" He said while walking away backwards.

She nodded her head," Yeah! Oh wait! Watch out!" She yelled as he rammed the back of his head on a pole.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he waved to her. Lucy giggled as she started to walk back in the direction of her apartment.

"C'mon Plue," She motioned the dog to follow her, " we've got someone we have to call."

Natsu's POV

Natsu smiled as he walked in the direction that Happy had gone off too. He had turned a corner when he realised it, "WAIT WAS THAT LUCY HEARTFILIA?!".

 **Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review, favorite, ect.! Thanks for reading! ~Lanybug135**


	7. Chapter 7: The Scars we Bare

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! YAY! I would've posted this sooner but I was debating if I wanted to make this one into a series but decided against it, BUT I'LL BE POSTING A SERIES SOON! Anyways! I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I ended up with only around 1,200 words. I'm still developing my writing skills, but I'm trying! Soooooo I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means a lot to me! Onto the chapter! ~**

He was on a job with Lucy when it happened. They were in a valley and it was storming, the rain pouring down in a deadly flood, lightning dancing in the sky. He was fighting when she was hurt. It was his fault, he didn't protect her.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he saw her being flung to the ground. He watched in horror as she bounced, her body limp. His chest tightened as he screamed to her again, " _LUCY_!". The silence that followed afterwards was filled with grief, he punched the man he was fighting with all his might and sprinted over to her. He quickly checked her pulse. When he felt none his body went numb.

They had been sent out on a job to eliminate a small, but quickly growing dark guild. They both thought it would be an easy job that they could both get some easy cash from. Turns out, that they by themselves, couldn't handle it.

Red clouded his vision as he mindlessly stood up, murder in his eyes. His body began to shake, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the valley as Natsu himself was lit on fire. The flames weren't red, they weren't normal. Instead, they were black, filled with anger and sorrow. They were terrifyingly excited, wanting everything to burn to the ground. The flames grew at a deadly pace, jumping out in all directions, making the world light up around them.

The man Natsu had punched was running away. He narrowed his eyes as the man tripped on nothing. _Pathetic_ he thought, anger flowing in his eyes, daring anyone to step up and fight. Natsu flicked his wrist, directing the terrifying flames in his direction. The man let out a gut wrenching scream as the flame engulfed him in a fiery rage. Nothing was going to stop Natsu from getting his revenge. They had KILLED Lucy! How could they?! How could he let that happen!? Why, _Why_ , _WHY_!? The man's scream slowly grew to a stop and he fell to the ground, lifeless. The smell of burnt flesh egged Natsu on further. His skin was replaced by red scales as he let out another screech. This time it was filled with anger, so much that you could almost taste it in the air.

He whipped his head around as he heard a muffled yelp. His eyes connected with a man who tripped and fell on a tree stump, trying to get away from him. He laughed, venom dripping from his voice, making even the shadows around him coward away in fear. Lucy was dead because of him, because he couldn't be there. They would all suffer, each and every one of them will pay. Natsu lifted his finger and in an instant the man was picked up by his flames and thrown at the ground. There was a sickening *thump* as his body hit the dirt, now lifeless and void.

Natsu glanced at a man who was frozen in fear. He strode up to him and grabbed him by the throat, snarling at him as he cowered back, fear washing over his face. He threw him at the ground, his hand still around his neck, daring him to try and fight back.

" _WHO DID IT! WHO KILLED HER!"_ He spat as he pushed his hand harder onto the man's neck. The man pulled his hands up to his throat, obviously choking, struggling to breath, trying to find air that he couldn't reach. He let out another pathetic gasp as the life was drained from his body. Natsu roared in anger and threw the man into a nearby wall. He crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap. They would all pay! _They would all pay!_ _THEY WOULD ALL PAY!_

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly turned around, fist blood thirsty for another kill. He stopped when he saw who it was, his expression was full of confusion when he recognized her. She was battered and broken, but she was alive. The valley darkened, shadows taking back over as the black flames ceased, the almighty salamander's flames were extinguished. Natsu fell to the ground and whispered her name, "L-lucy…?"

Lucy's brown eyes were filled with terror and panic. She looked desperately into Natsu's black, menacing orbs, trying to find the playful, determined, stubborn, young man she had come to know and love. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently, trying to snap him back to reality.

"Natsu, _stop!_ " She pleaded, tears of fright spilling down her face, " You're _killing_ people! They could've had a family, children, wives, brothers, sisters! Natsu, _what have you done?_ "

Natsu looked at his shaking hands. Lucy words echoed in his head;

 _What have you done?_

What _had_ he done? He sat there in a daze, adrenaline still pumping through him in bursts of energy. Lucy stared at him, more emotions than there were stars in the universe streaming through her eyes.

Natsu slumped to the ground, the realization hitting him like a bullet. _He killed someone._ Lucy stumbled to his side, quietly holding him to her. Her welcoming arms were far too good for Natsu. He started to wail as she held him, never wanting to let go.

"Lucy...I," He choked on his words, "I ...killed someone…." He began to sob as he seemingly drowned in his tears. He didn't deserve Lucy, he didn't deserve her at all. He had never killed someone, not until today at least. He glanced through his tears at all three men he had killed. They probably had just lost their way, trying to find a family that they never had. They were tricked by the harsh reality of life, leading them astray from the real, true light. They never got to see what it was like to really, truly care about someone. Natsu slammed his fist down onto the ground in a fit of self resentment. Lucy covered his eyes and started to hum a song. He continued to weep at the things he had done.

"W-wh-hy…" He pleaded through the howling rain. He was drowning in his self pity, his self resentment, _himself_. Lucy started to hum louder, making him hear her, trying to make him forget about this, just for one second. She started to sing a sad lullaby filled with sorrow, depression and misery. Her voice sounded broken but confident as she sang the lullaby of war;

 _These scars we bear, we wear like heavy weights on our shoulders_

 _Marking us for life_

 _Tearing us away from the light_

 _When the burdens of war are drowning you in the ocean_

 _Of the terrors we see_

 _In our dreams_

 _When it becomes too much, and you're becoming blind from the true way of life_

 _Find my voice_

 _Make the right choice_

 _These scars we bear, we wear like heavy weights on our shoulders..._

The last note rang out in the valley, silencing the ear deafening thunder, cutting through the thick air like a knife. Natsu's sobbing had become whimpers, somehow lost in the storm. He was suddenly exhausted, not wanting to move at all. He mumbled to Lucy as he put his hand on hers, "I'm sorry…."

Lucy looked at him, tears in her eyes, emotions swirling like a hurricane. He gazed back in response, his eyes pleading for an answer, an answer for a question that even they didn't know. They laid in each other's arms, beaten and broken from the fight. They didn't know what would happen after this but, for now, they would just have to live with these battle scars.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I will also be posting chapters on the weekends(around Friday and Saturday) and sometimes in the middle of the week (around Tuesday-Wednesday) but this will vary because I have finals coming up, but i'll keep you guys updated ect.! Thanks for reading! ~Lanybug135**


	8. Chapter 8 : Her Support

**Hey guys! I've been really busy for the past couple of days so I whipped this one up really quick. I know it's SUPER short but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing! I also know that this is a little late, i'm really sorry! Finals are right around the corner and I've been studying like crazy! Around the start of Christmas break the chapters will be longer I promise! There will probably be one more short chapter and then back to normal. ALSO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 1,462 VIEWS! THAT'S HUGE! As always, leave a review, tell me how i'm doing! Hope you enjoy!**

It was fairly late in Magnolia. The streets were silent as Natsu and Lucy walked home from a job that they had just completed. The job had been a particularly tiring one, Natsu and Lucy had both used an extraordinary amount of magical and physical energy. Lucy was dragging herself down the street as her apartment came into view. She squeaked and quickened her pace, already feeling the warmth of her crisp bed sheets wrapped around her body. She was about halfway down the street when her legs gave out from underneath her. She squealed, her exhausted body finally giving out from all the abuse she put it through. She shut her eyes in preparation, waiting for the cool stone to meet with her side. Lucy cracked her eye open when she realized someone was holding her up. Her eyes met with Natsu's caring, black orbs.

He was following close behind when Lucy's legs couldn't take it any more. He had been watching her closely as they were walking home, noting every sway, every stumble, even every breath that came out of her mouth. When he saw Lucy begin to fall, he was at her side in a second, his strong and gentle arms wrapping around her, supporting her fraile body. Natsu too was very tired, but not so much as Lucy. During the job, they had to fought multiple mages, sometimes taking on two at a time forcing Lucy to give the fight everything that she had. To be honest, he was a little surprised that she even lasted this long.

Natsu held on tightly to Lucy's arms while she tried to regain her balance. She began to struggle, her legs not wanting to listen to her commands, her breaths coming out in short raspy struggles. After a few seconds of watching, Natsu quietly grabbed her legs and started to carry her bridal style the rest of the way to her apartment. At first, Lucy wanted to protest, but she realized how soft and warm he was. She sighed and relaxed into his arms, thankful that he was here to support her. The whole time they said nothing, too tired and worn-out to hold up a conversation, each other's body pressed against one another. As Natsu walked up to Lucy's apartment door, he looked down and saw that she had somehow fallen asleep in his arms.

He chuckled to himself as he opened the door, careful not to make too much noise. After he closed the door behind him, he walked to her bed and set her down. He quietly looked at her face while her chest fell and rose in a rhythmic beat. He loved Lucy, more than anything in the world. He loved the way she walked, the way she carried herself, the way she was so smart, he loved how fun she was, he loved _her._ He sighed as he felt the last of his energy drain from his body. He grabbed the blankets on the bed, lifted them up, and climbed in, immediately feeling the welcoming warmth emitting from Lucy. He exhaled as he sunk into the bed, feeling it's familiarity. He then closed his eyes, letting darkness fall across his mind. But before it completely took over, he felt an arm wrap around his chest. He knew immediately who it was and shifted his arm so he could grab her hand. He placed her hand on his chest where his heart was and held it there. Lucy pulled herself closer to him, filling the gap that had been there moments ago.

They both relaxed into each other, letting their breaths fall in sync, feeling each other's warmth. As the night began to darken, their minds beginning to calm down, they fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! ~Lanybug135**


	9. Chapter 9 : Perfect

**Guys, I know that this chapter is really late and i'm extremely sorry! But I don't have anytime because of finals. I might take a short break later and write another chapter and post it on Monday but i'm not promising anything. Thanks for reading and putting up with this weird schedule!**

It was raining, clouds hovering in the sky, covering Magnolia in grey. Lucy was in her apartment, writing a quick short story like she did every evening as a writing exercise. She was on a roll today, the story flowing out of her like notes on a page, forming a song. She was in the middle of her sentence when Natsu came knocking at her door. She looked up from her writing and met his black orbs.

"Yo, Luce, whatcha writin'?" He asked, walking over to her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

Natsu and Lucy and been dating for a while now, 4 years to be exact. She felt like it was just yesterday that they had met each other, starting a new chapter in Lucy's life. One she would love, and cherish forever.

"Just a short story," she replied looking back down at her page,continuing to write the story that she had just been lost in moments ago, "you can read it when it's done if you'd like. I'll probably be done with it around 9:30ish."

Natsu hummed in response and wrapped his arms around her waist. They had become closer over the years that they'd been together. Their connection was so strong, so impenetrable, and Lucy loved it. She loved how strong of a team they were, she loved the way they fit hand in hand, she loved the way he was passionate about his family, she loved _him_. Every time she touched him, her whole body was filled with energy, like a spark igniting somewhere in her heart.

She giggled as a smile played at her lips. They sat there for a while, Lucy continuing to write while Natsu hugged her. She started to feel herself get lost in her story again, every word wrapping around her, pulling her further into depth. The characters began to feel like real people, actually talking to her. Lucy's hand tightened around her pen as she began to write furiously. She didn't realize Natsu had left her side until she heard the door close gently. She paused her pen but continued to write, knowing that he probably had something more important to do.

As she lost herself in her story, the darkness outside cascaded over the landscape and the stars began to shine through the gray clouds.

She stopped her pen and glanced at her window. It was completely black outside. She looked at the clock over her desk and silently cursed herself. It was ten past eleven, way past when she promised Natsu she would be done. She quickly wrapped up her story and stood up. She stretched her cramped hands and walked into her bedroom. She glanced at the bed and saw Natsu in his loose pajama pants with no shirt on, tangled up in the bed sheets. She giggled and laid down next to him on the bed. She sunk into the bed, pulling the crisp sheets over her. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Natsu's torso. He silently hugged her in response, too tired to form coherent thoughts. Lucy smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep as her knight in shining armor hugged her to him, guarding her from nightmares.

 **Thanks for reading! ~Lanybug135**


	10. Chapter 10 : I Love You

**HEY! So i posted another chapter today because I really really, REALLY want to hit 2,000 views on my story so i can celebrate! Thanks in advance to everyone who has read and stuck around. Please review and tell me how i'm doing! It means the world to me! Anyways, this is just another really short chapter because I only have a 30min break before I have to go back to studying so yea, sorry for any grammatical errors ect.**

It was dark outside, Magnolia asleep in the early hours of the morning. Lucy had been asleep for a while now, exhausted from writing a chapter for her novel. She was tangled up in the sheets awkwardly so only her left leg and arm were covered. Her hair was in a messy bun, matted and tangled from not being brushed. Lucy was dreaming of her at a spa, being pampered when there was a knock at her door. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over ignoring the knock completely. There was another knock at her door. Then another, and another, until Lucy finally woke up and trudged to the door, very annoyed at whoever it was that had the nerve to knock on her door at 1:00 am.

"I swear," She grumbled as she shuffled to the door, "this better be important…"

She looked through her peephole on her door and stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Good Lord! Natsu?! What the heck?! Why did you have you eye up against the peep hole!?" She whispered violently as she opened the door to her apartment. "What do you want?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and then at the ground. He seemed off, like there was something on his mind, but Lucy couldn't put her finger on it. "I need to tell you something," He mumbled at the ground, "It's really important…"

"Ugh, Natsu why couldn't it've waited until tomorrow?" She asked grouchily, "You do know what time it is right?"

Natsu looked at Lucy with intense eyes. "Luce," He breathed, "It's important…"

Lucy paused and studied him before opening the door wide enough for him to walk through. Natsu walked through the door and sat down on the floor in front of Lucy's couch. Lucy closed the door, locked it, and walked back wearily. She sat on the couch in front of Natsu and waited for him to explain.

"So," She quizzed, "what's so important that you needed to be at my apartment THIS late?"

Natsu squirmed a bit on the ground before standing up and pacing her apartment. After a while he paused and looked at Lucy and opened his mouth, then closed it. He then continued to pace.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, "It's late, i'm tired, what do you need?"

Natsu stopped pacing and looked at the wall opposite of Lucy so that she couldn't see his face. He mumbled something in a low voice that she couldn't make out.

"What was that?" She asked, her irritation growing by the second.

Natsu mumbled it again, except a little louder, but Lucy still couldn't hear him. She stood up and grumbled exasperatedly.

"Natsu, I still can't understand you. Speak up and face me when you say something." She commanded.

"Oh what the hell." He said as he strode up to Lucy, grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips. He felt Lucy go stiff but then relax into his arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as Natsu pushed his lips to hers, a thousand emotions flowing through him all at once. Lucy shivered as he pulled her closer, picking her up and sitting down on the couch. She put her hands on his torso, feeling every muscle move as they kissed. Natsu pulled back breathing heavily and swallowed thickly. He put his forehead on hers and felt a smile play at his lips.

"What I was gonna tell you," He breathed, "was that I love you…"

Lucy sighed and repeated what had just happened in her head. She spoke in a soft voice, "You're such an idiot but, you're my idiot."

Natsu pulled her to him once more and kissed her, this time softer. When they pulled away Lucy giggled softly and looked into his black orbs. "Natsu Dragneel, I love you too..."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and follow and favorite ect! Normal Wednesday and Friday/Saturday schedule will be back on track as of now. ~Lanybug135**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Back!

**So, it's been two years...**

 **I can't say that I'm sorry because I'm not (haha!). I just didn't have the motivation to keep this story up so I stopped publishing stories all together. I got an email from recently because some readers liked or favorited one of my two stories (I didn't read them because I'm lazy) so I decided to write a quick story just for old times sake. I hope my writing's improved but if not, eh who has time anyways.**

 **Enjoy~**

Lucy woke up and sighed, her body urging her to lay back down into the warm sleeping bag. Natsu, her close friend was laying close to her. During the night he had somehow thrown his shirt off along with his sleeping bag. He was snoring contently with all for limbs spread out at awkward angles, one of his arms lying where Lucy had just been.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat there, debating if it was worth it to get up and start a fire to make some coffee. She glanced at Natsu and scoffed.

"At least somebody slept well.." She muttered under her breath and grabbed her coat. She was getting ready to put her shoes on when she felt a tug at her sleeve.

"Nooooo, come baccckkkk, I'm cooooolllddddddd..." Natsu whined and continued to pull Lucy back into the tent.

Lucy laughed and glared at him, "Natsu, you are a very bad lier. You are never cold, not even when you're sick. You were even fine when we went snowboarding and you fell into six feet deep snow."

She remembered that time. One moment he was in front of her, the next he was upside down in a snow drift.

Natsu squirmed around and pulled Lucy further into the tent. "Just lay with me longeeerrr, pleaaasseeee?"

Lucy exhaled and shifted to where she was facing Natsu. She was about to tell him that she was going to start a fire but was interrupted when he abruptly sat up. He put his head on Lucy's stomach and pushed her back down all in one movement.

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu started to speak.

"Mmmhhh, you make a comfortable pillow, you know that Lucy..?" He mumbled into her shirt.

Lucy's face was on fire. Her nose, ears, and cheeks were all a firey red that could rival Natsu's hair. She knew Natsu liked to cuddle, but she never would have thought he was this straight forward.

"Natsu, get up! And I'm not a pillow!" She exclaimed. Natsu replied by tightening his grip around her waist.

"SSSHHHH! You're too loud...I'm trying to sleeeeeep..." Natsu whispered in a tired voice.

"Ugh, all I want is a cup of coffee..." Lucy sighed to herself.

Lucy grabbed her pillow and laid her head on it and closed her eyes. She rested a hand under her head and another on Natsu's head. She ran her fingers through his silky salmon hair and thought to herself that maybe camping with Natsu wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **Oops, it was a short chapter...**

 **Well whatever, I liked it. :)**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Easter or break if you don't celebrate Easter. Untill an undecided later date!**

 **Thanks for reading! ~**


End file.
